One Special Christmas
by RevSue
Summary: Another possible sequel to the movie One Special Night, beginning in the hospital parking lot Christmas morning.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Special Christmas

Rating: T

Summary: Yet another possible sequel to the movie One Special Night (and filling in a few missing pieces!)

_Disclaimer: One Special Night was produced by kaBOOM! Entertainment Inc. for television, so these characters don't belong to me, and I make no money from this work of fiction. All I get out of this story is the satisfaction of seeing Robert and Catherine together as they SHOULD be._

Catherine got into Robert's vehicle, still clutching her white scarf and the red box with the precious necklace in it ... the necklace she had thought she would never see again. She couldn't believe that Robert had actually FOUND it! As he walked around to get in behind the wheel, she opened the jewellery box again and her fingers traced down the gold filigree to the pearl at the bottom. Tom had found the pearl in an oyster when they had been on one of their rare holidays, and had had it set at the island jewellers the very next day so that he could present it to her the final evening of their four day vacation to celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. She recalled that they had laughed until they had cried over the superstition of pearls being for tears ... yet not two months later, Tom had been diagnosed with prostate cancer. Tears of laughter, tears of sorrow ... now she blinked back tears of happiness that Robert had taken the time and made the effort to recover the keepsake she had thought gone forever.

Taking the necklace out of the box and pushing open her coat, Catherine tried to fasten the chain at the back of her neck. When he got in, Robert started the Suburban, then noticed her struggles.

With a loud sigh, but a smile to temper it, he said, "Turn around and let me fasten it."

Catherine was surprised. Robert's hands were large, like Tom's had been. Tom could never have manipulated anything as tiny as the clasp on the chain. "It's quite small ..." she began, even as she twisted around, still holding the ends of the chain behind her.

Robert's hands closed over hers. "I'm used to it," he chuckled. "Two daughters, remember? Not to mention MaryBeth ..."

His words died away and the silence was palpable. His fingers tensed, then, as Catherine slid her hands away from his, he began to work on fastening the clasp. When he bent forward further to squint at what he was doing, Catherine could feel his warm breath on her neck. She shivered involuntarily.

"It's all right, Robert," she murmured, "I don't need it on."

Then his hands spread over her shoulders and she distinctly felt his lips on the nape of her neck. "All done." His voice was husky. He pressed another kiss to the back of her neck, closer to her shoulder. "You smell wonderful, Catherine."

Her trembling increased, and she had to break the sudden tension in the vehicle. Forcing a laugh, she drew slowly away from him and turned back to face the front, saying in a voice that shook only slightly, "Having a hundred women smell my scarf to determine my perfume must have made an impression."

Robert settled back behind the wheel, grinning. "That's right. So, ready?"

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "You said you had something to show me?"

"Yes, I do," he nodded, then reached over and turned on the CD player. Strains of the classical music Catherine loved spilled out.

She smiled, then admitted softly, "I bought a Sarah Vaughn tape, and listen to it all the time now." She re-folded the scarf he had returned to her, then repeated, "Where are we going, Robert? I can't be away too long. I'm on call ... and I'm supposed to be over at William and Marina's by noon."

"Maybe you'd better give them a call and say you're not going to make it," he suggested blandly. "We know the cell phones work here."

Somewhat exasperated, Catherine frowned at him. "I have responsibilities, Robert," she reminded him. "I can't just walk away from the people depending on me. How far away IS this ... something ... that you wanted to show me?"

"Not too far." He sounded vague. "Lori looks well this morning, doesn't she? And little Marybeth will be all right?"

"She'll be fine," Catherine said. "It wouldn't hurt for them both to stay another night in the hospital, just for observation, but then they can go home."

"If she came home today, she'd have to cook the turkey," Robert grinned. "I think Jaclyn was hoping she WOULD be home."

"Another reason I decided to keep her in one more day. Will Lori ..." Catherine hesitated, wondering if she should ask, then decided she might as well. "Will she be coming back to your place ... or is Jeff fully re-instated in her life now? I know that on Thanksgiving you thought they would work it out ... but then, last night I heard him tell her she had to forgive him ... so I gather they weren't back together until last night."

"He did? What'd she say? I just kind of took it for granted that he'd be back when the baby came ... never thought about it. What'd he do that needed forgiveness?"

"I thought YOU would know!" Catherine stared at him.

Robert glanced at her, then focussed on the road again. "Nah. I don't get that involved. It probably wasn't much ..."

Catherine frowned. "Breaking up a family and leaving your husband, even for a short time, USUALLY infers that it was something important enough for the woman, Robert."

"Well, Lori was a little emotional ... because of the pregnancy, you know ... I always knew she would come to her senses ..."

"Robert, you are being ridiculous! Lori is your daughter! You should be finding out about these things from HER point of view, I should think! It sounded to me as though JEFF was the one who had done something, and he wanted Lori to forgive him and take him back!"

"I just don't like to stick my nose in other people's business," Robert said dismissively. "If Lori had wanted to tell me the whole story, she would have. It was enough that she brought my best bud Michael and moved in with me. Isn't this a nice day for Christmas? Much nicer than the last time we drove together ... although we seem to be arguing just as much now as then."

Catherine was about to retort angrily, but she swallowed it and gazed stormily out the window for a few minutes. He was right, they WERE arguing again ... and she didn't WANT to argue with him. It was Christmas Day ... and the month since Thanksgiving had seemed so long with no word from him. After a moment, she changed the subject, repeating what she had said earlier in the parking lot. "I WAS at Murray's that Sunday after Thanksgiving."

"I thought you might have been," was his laconic reply. Then he shot a glance at her as he turned onto a secondary road. "So you enjoyed the chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes," replied Catherine rather shortly.

"They're much better with company. Especially my best bud, Michael. We'll have to go there soon ... the three of us."

"I'd like that," she admitted, softening and turning to look at him.

"So would I. Very much." His warm gaze met hers, and the colour rose in her face again at the blatant look of desire she intercepted. Then his hand was on hers which were trembling slightly in her lap. "Very much," he repeated. His thumb slipped under her glove and over the palm of the hand he had captured.

Catherine caught her breath at the sensual feel, her toes almost curling. The tension in the vehicle was almost palpable. Her trembling increased, and she shifted in her seat trying to ease the throbbing in her lower body. She wasn't misinterpreting his unspoken signals, was she? It had been so long since she had been pursued by a man interested in her sexually. "Robert ..." her voice died away in a whisper. She looked away and out the window again, wondering once more where they were heading but realizing there was little point in asking.

"I thought about you a lot," Robert suddenly confessed.

Again Catherine's breathing hitched and longing for him flooded her body. She spoke softly, "When you didn't call, it seemed that maybe ..." her voice trailed off.

"I wanted to call," Robert said, and the frustration he had been feeling was suddenly obvious in his voice. "I just felt it was a little too soon ..."

At that moment, the vehicle swerved after hitting a patch of ice hidden under a faint dusting of snow. Robert swore under his breath and his hand left hers hurriedly as he struggled to keep the Suburban on the road. After fishtailing wildly, they plunged forward into the ditch, Catherine throwing out her hands to brace herself. They jerked forward, then stopped.

"I don't believe this!" Catherine gasped, wondering whether to laugh or cry. What was it about driving with Robert that had their lives derailed every time?

"I can't believe this happened twice!" Robert muttered. He put the car in reverse and spun the tires, trying to back out. Not even the four-wheel drive was any help. He was furious with himself. He had had this morning all planned ... and now look where he was! He glanced at Catherine, and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"I had nothing to do with it this time!" Catherine put up her hands defensively. She had been driving last time, and had endured enough of his caustic comments about her choice of vehicle for winter driving, as well as her questionable skill on icy roads.

"You stay in the car, I'll go for help," Robert sighed, pulling on his gloves and preparing to get out and walk in the brisk, cold wind.

"No. YOU stay in the car. I have responsibilities. People depend on me." Catherine retorted. How could he even THINK that she could sit around waiting to be helped? At least if she was walking, she would feel she was doing the best she could in the circumstances!

They both reached for the door handles, and got out of the car. Robert grinned as he let her walk on ahead. She was so predictable! That was one of the things he loved about her. She turned impatiently to see if he was coming, and he walked faster to catch up to her. It was amazing how, after just one night, they knew each other so well. They walked on together, neither speaking at first, but both feeling very comfortable in their silence.

"Oh!" Catherine exclaimed, catching sight of a cabin through the trees. "I've tried to find my way back here! I've always got lost!" She looked at Robert, her delight shining in her eyes.

"Well, I've spent a lot of time here ..." Robert said offhandedly.

"Really?" she asked, disbelieving. When he didn't answer, just kept walking towards the cabin, she followed, her eyes on the smoke coming out of the chimney. "If you've stranded us here on purpose, it was a waste of time. Charlie and Robin are HOME, it seems."

"Maybe Howard and Millie will let us in to warm up." Robert kept walking.

"Robert," Catherine scolded him, picking her way along the path carefully, not wanting to fall flat on her face again. "You can't barge in on people on Christmas morning!" Robert opened the porch door and went right to the inside door. Catherine tried again. "We mustn't interrupt, Robert!"

Robert knocked on the door. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see us!" He knocked again.

"They're probably afraid to answer the door!" Catherine chuckled. Saying nothing, Robert turned from the door and headed back outside. "Robert?" Catherine asked, coming up to the outside door, her eyes following him as he walked briskly around the corner of the cabin. "Robert?" Then the sound of breaking glass came to her. Her eyes went wide. "He's CRAZY!"

Heading back to the inside door, she waited for Robert to open it. When he did, she stepped inside and, as she took off her scarf, demanded, "Where are Charlie and Robin?" Inwardly she cringed. That sounded as if she expected him to have killed them and disposed of their bodies or something.

"Howard and Millie moved to Florida," he announced. "The place was for sale."

"THIS is your vacation home?" Catherine asked, incredulously. She looked around the cabin, which hadn't changed much in the month since they had been here. "You ... BOUGHT it?" She turned to allow Robert to remove her coat.

"Yes. Just for an emergency. In case I ever got stranded again." He tossed her coat on to a chair, and put his hands on her upper arms as she turned back to him. "Do you believe in second chances?"

"I'm a woman of science. I only believe in what I see." Catherine replied. Surprise, then understanding and shyness darkened her eyes. She didn't pull away, but he could feel her tensing slightly.

Robert closed the door gently, and took hold of her again. "Merry Christmas, Millie," he said huskily.

Catherine stared at him, happiness shining out of her eyes and shimmering through her veins. In the back of her mind, she remembered when he had carried her into the porch and had told her she needed to be picked up. Their eyes had met and clung just as they were now. She now acknowledged to herself that she had wanted him to kiss her that other time, had shamelessly hoped that he would kiss her ... all the time knowing he could not and would not. He would be faithful to his wife.

"Merry Christmas, Howard," Catherine replied softly now, conceding to him in their game of names. Yes, Merry Christmas. Unlike that time a month ago, now there was nothing between them to keep them apart. MaryBeth was gone, just as Tom was gone. They would always be remembered, always be loved, but they were gone and the old Robert and the old Catherine had gone with them. There were no ghosts here in the cabin at this moment, only Howard and Millie or Robin and Charlie or, well, the NEW Robert and Catherine. And Catherine knew Robert was going to kiss her. Thank God, he was going to kiss her at last!

Their lips met, tentatively at first, and her arms tightened around his waist. His kiss was gentle and sweet as though he was savouring the experience ... as though she was not the only one to be intrigued with the other. She slowly began to relax, and her body softened against his. All at once a growl escaped his throat, shot straight to her core, and she shoved all the memories aside as he kissed her with such passion that he seemed ready to combust.

Catherine knew that feeling. It had been a long time for her, just as it had been for him. Their kiss deepened and lingered, and she felt warmth and texture and hot, hot need. Her body burned, and it certainly wasn't because of the weather outside! No, she was hot for Robert, for his taste, for his touch. The breath hitched in her throat and her arms slid up to his shoulders. He pulled her closer and ground her lower body against his, nudging her in a simulation of what he most craved. Catherine moaned, soft and needy, and she angled her head more to her liking. The one voracious kiss turned into two, three ... too many to count.

They had both loved previously, loved profoundly, and they had both lost what they had valued most. When Tom had died, when MaryBeth had forgotten Robert, Catherine and Robert had both sealed themselves off from others in many ways, because no one else could quite understand their pain. Then, Thanksgiving Day, they had found one another and it seemed that nothing had been the same since. Despite the pain both had endured in the last month, hope had returned now. What a glorious Christmas present for both of them!

At that moment, the telephone rang.

"Ignore it," Robert murmured against her lips, running his hands up and down her back caressingly.

Catherine, however, had tensed again in his arms, and begun to resist the determined assault on her senses. "Robert, be sensible. There could be a problem ..."

"There WILL be a problem if I can't continue making love to you ..." he grumbled, pressing kisses on her cheeks and ear as she turned her head away.

The telephone continued to ring, and then the shrill sound of Catherine's cell phone added to the disruption. Catherine began to laugh helplessly. At last she twisted out of his arms. "You get your phone, I'll answer mine," she said.

"Damn!" Robert muttered. "Well, remember where we were!"

Her eyes were soft and eloquent as she said, "I could never forget that, Robert."

He reached for her again, but she pointed to the telephone on the cabin wall, then found her cell phone in her coat pocket and answered it.

O o O o O o To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

When Catherine disconnected after having assured Marina that she was fine although stranded without a vehicle, apologizing in advance for missing the noon meal and fielding her friend's pointed inquiries with a vagueness not usual for her, she looked around the cabin as Robert finished up his conversation.

Not a lot was changed. The furniture was the same, the candles they had used for their Thanksgiving supper were still on the table ... and the fire was lit. Catherine frowned. She had forgotten that she had seen the smoke as they had approached the cabin. Who had lit the fire? Was someone else here? She walked over closer to the fireplace and held her hands out to the flames. The fire was well-established, and had been burning for quite a while. She added another log from the pile hidden in the cupboard on the right, then stood watching for moment making sure it was going to catch.

Then Robert's hands were sliding around her waist and he was drawing her close as he bent and nuzzled her neck again. Catherine's heartbeat sped up once more as she felt the touch of his tongue on the sensitive skin behind her ear. "R-Robert ... we ... we shouldn't ..." she stammered, but she leaned back against him nonetheless.

His hands slipped under her turtleneck and spread over her midriff, hot and slightly rough on her bare skin. "Why not?" he asked huskily, nibbling kisses along her jawline which she obligingly turned up for him. "You're a woman and I'm a man. Both of us are free, willing and over twenty-one ..."

A whisper of a chuckle escaped her as his fingers lightly caressed her skin in circles, approaching then retreating from the breasts aching for his touch. "We are indeed over twenty-one."

"Whether or not you want to admit it, you want me as badly as I want you, Catherine, and life is too short not to take risks." His fingers grazed the curve of her breasts which suddenly felt fuller and heavier than before.

Catherine's breath left her in a whoosh as her knees threatened to buckle beneath her. She moaned faintly and he murmured, "Is that a protest? Do you want me to stop?"

Without hesitation, Catherine's hands closed over his and held them fast to her. She twisted her head to look at him. "Don't you dare!" He could see the hunger in her eyes, the longing for him as much as he was experiencing a longing for her. For a moment he thought he saw tears in her eyes, but then she gave him a hesitant smile. "I need this," she whispered. "We BOTH need this. But ... I'm scared ..."

"Hell, do you think I'm NOT?" he asked, his mouth pressing kisses to her cheek, back to her ear, then along her jawline to her chin. "You're right, we both need this. Damn, it has been so long for us!" His hands swept over her body purposefully.

Catherine's desire grew and another moan escaped her throat. Instantly he spun her in his arms and began kissing her deeply again, his hands molding her body to his. In between kisses, he murmured over and over, "Catherine, my Catherine ... I've dreamt of holding you like this ... I've dreamt of your kisses ... Catherine, I love you ... God forgive me, but I love you so much!"

"Robert! Oh, God, Robert, I love you, too!" Catherine gasped against his lips. She twisted frantically in his hands, trying to ease the burning desire his touch brought to light in the body she had thought long past such ecstasy. "PLEASE, Robert ...!" Her breath came in faint sobs as she thrilled to his touch.

"Damn, you taste good!" His mouth on hers had been warm, suddenly it was hot, demanding.

"Tell me this is real! Tell me I'm not dreaming!" Catherine gasped, liquid fire surging through her, winding into a centre where hunger leapt out again like sparks of the liquid blaze. Her hands had wormed their way beneath his shirt and spread over his back, her nails digging in as she arched closer still.

Taking the time to savour the experience, Robert didn't seem to be in any hurry to move on. He concentrated on kissing her, his mouth fusing on hers, probing, then lifting only long enough to allow him to explore a new angle. Catherine was rapidly losing patience. She was trembling from anticipation as well as nerves and she nestled more snugly against him, soaking up his delicious heat and letting it fuel her own. No thinking today, she reminded herself, no analyzing or second guessing. This had been building from the moment in this cabin at Thanksgiving when Robert had introduced himself and said that if they were going to be sleeping together, they should know each other's name. Neither had imagined that they would be so attracted to one another despite the somewhat rocky beginning of their relationship not to mention the odds against them. It was as if they had been waiting all their lives for this to happen.

But still, it shouldn't BE happening! Catherine could no more turn off her thoughts than she could stop her response to Robert. She wasn't a reckless teenager, governed by mindless impulse and raging hormones! As far as that went, she had never HAD raging hormones ... until she had met Robert! She had never behaved this way as a teenager, nor had ever felt this with Tom, so why was she surrendering to these emotions now as a mature adult? She was a doctor, a woman her colleagues claimed was wrapped in steely control. Where was that steely control now, when she really needed it?

She tried to draw away, to apologize to Robert for making him think this was more than simply gratifying a physical urge, because of course it could not be anything else. "Robert, I didn't mean ..." Catherine whispered when he loosened his hold just a bit and stared at her.

"Yes. Yes, dammit, you did mean it. And so did I! Catherine, I know it has only been a month since MaryBeth died, but having you here, in my arms ..." Robert's voice trailed away, and he looked as though he didn't plan to finish speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Yes?" Catherine waited breathlessly.

"Oh, the hell with it," he growled in his frustration and lowered his mouth to hers again.

Even as she gave herself up to his passionate kiss, Catherine acknowledged that she shared his frustration. She wanted to make love with him, wanted to have him touch her and take what was already his ... and she knew it was going to happen sometime. There was no point in pretending it wouldn't. Their bodies were sending waves of heat shooting in all directions, and their hands were roaming, as if to reassure themselves that the other was actually there and they WERE actually touching. There was a breathlessness to just being with the other like this. Alone. Anticipating more. And then everything was consumed in a surge of frantic, almost agonized need, a storm of sensation so powerful that Catherine let herself be carried off in the mindless clamour of her responses to Robert's tormenting lovemaking, her heart pounding in her ears.

Robert groaned and drew back ... and through her daze, Catherine realized that the pounding she was hearing was NOT her heart.

"Robert? Dr. Howard? Hey, you've got company! Open up!" The loud knocking on the door resumed, along with the shouts.

Gulping in needed air, Catherine managed to straighten her clothing and run shaking hands through her tousled hair. Robert swore under his breath as he struggled to get himself under control. Then he stomped over to the door, thanking God he had locked it, but wishing he had not revealed where he and Catherine were. If Jeff, Jaclyn and Michael had arrived even one second later, it would have been impossible to stop making love to Catherine. As it was, he was more uncomfortable than he had felt in years! And yet ... this was his family. He should be happy to see them. And he would be, as soon as he could tamp down the desire for Catherine which was still raging through his body.

As for Catherine, she pressed her hands together in an effort to stop her violent trembling, wishing she could suppress her emotions as easily and drawing in large gulps of air.

"Grandpa!" Suddenly Michael and Jaclyn were in the room, having come in the back door while Jeff had been knocking relentlessly on the front. Michael flung himself on his grandfather who just managed to unlock the door before being engulfed in a hug. "You weren't hurt when the truck went in the ditch?"

"Dad? Why'd you lock the ... Dr. Howard!" Jaclyn stared at Catherine incredulously, then back at her father.

Catherine flushed deeply, knowing Jaclyn couldn't help but see that she had been well and truly kissed. She had no idea what to say. Her eyes met Robert's across the room.

"What?" he asked aggressively. He almost glared at Jaclyn, then Jeff. "What's the matter? I SAID I was all right!"

"You didn't say you were still with ..." Jaclyn broke off, biting her lip and looking down.

"Lori told us to come out and spend the afternoon with you here at the cabin, then to go back to the hospital this evening to visit," Jeff explained awkwardly, his eyes skimming over Catherine's face and his father-in-law's before looking away. "I, uh ... didn't think you'd be ... uh ... But you can look right in the door, so ... umm, I sent Jaclyn and Michael around the back way, and, well, sorry ..."

Then Michael was standing in front of Catherine, looking at her curiously. "Why is your face so red?"

Catherine's hands flew to her cheeks. "Is it?" she asked breathlessly, forcing a light laugh. "I suppose it's from the fire."

"The fire's not very hot!" Michael said scornfully. "It's almost out! Grandpa, can I put more wood on it and pretend we're living in the old days?"

"Sure, buddy," Robert said.

Jeff seemed to have recovered from the shock of finding Robert and Catherine in a somewhat compromising situation. "So," he chuckled, clapping Robert on the shoulder and earning a rather sour look from the older man, "you managed to put the Suburban in the ditch in almost the same place the car ended up at Thanksgiving! Were you driving both times?"

"I had nothing to do with it this time," Catherine spoke up swiftly.

Jaclyn was still trying to study Catherine and her father surreptitiously, but with little success. She openly stared at them both then finally burst out, "Dad, what exactly is going on here?"

There was a pause. Robert scowled and Catherine swallowed hard.

"Aunt Jaclyn, you KNOW it's Christmas!" Michael chuckled, having thrown another log on the fire haphazardly. "We're here at Grandpa's house to play and finish cooking the turkey you brought so we can have a good supper!" The little boy grinned up at her, oblivious to all the undercurrents in the room. "Are you going to stay, uh ...?" he turned to Catherine, clearly having forgotten her name.

"DR. Howard," Jaclyn supplied, her eyes still on her father somewhat accusingly as she emphasized Catherine's title.

"Why did you call her the Hershey lady this morning if she's a doctor?" Michael asked, puzzled.

"I give out Hershey bars for Hallowe'en," Catherine said softly. "And Jaclyn, it's not what you think ..."

"It's not?" Jaclyn's narrowed gaze swung to Catherine, over-riding Michael's cry of 'cool!' "What IS it, then?"

"It's none of your business, that's what it is, young lady!" growled Robert.

"Well," Jeff said, forcing a cheery note into his voice. "Shall we get the turkey in the oven, then go see if we can pull your Suburban out of the ditch?"

O o O o O o To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

It took the four adults only a little over an hour before they managed to get the turkey in the oven, Jaclyn muttering all the time that that had been Lori's job! Then they all dressed up again and went outside to see what could be done with the Suburban. As they walked up the lane to where Jeff had left his vehicle, Jaclyn and Michael fell behind, beginning to pelt one another with snowballs. Jeff turned and shouted back to Jaclyn that she may as well just stay at the cabin with Michael, since he was sure the three of them could handle towing out the Suburban.

Catherine got into the back seat, leaving the front for Robert. She still hoped that he and Jeff would have a discussion about Lori and the separation, and finally decided that if Robert wouldn't ask, she would have to find a way to MAKE them talk. It was none of her business, of course, but from what she had overheard in the delivery room, she thought Robert SHOULD know the truth of the matter!

While the men were trying to figure out where to hook on the towline, Catherine stood nearby, then decided to speak up. "Jeff, I just wanted to say thank you for once again coming to our rescue. I'm sure Lori would much rather have had you stay with her today."

"Well, we're all going back after supper," he said offhandedly.

"So you've reconciled, have you?" she asked daringly. "Robert told me at Thanksgiving you were separated ..."

Jeff looked sharply at her, then at Robert who was frowning. "Catherine," Robert said, "I TOLD you it was nothing and would blow over. Just some hormonal thing with Lori."

Catherine said nothing, just backed away. Jeff hooked up the cord, then grinned at Robert. "Women! They don't realize what a man needs! I mean, Lori wasn't interested in sex once she was pregnant, and a man MISSES it! YOU know what I mean, old man!"

Robert straightened up and stared at Jeff. "What are you saying?"

"It was just a fling. I told Lori it didn't mean anything." Jeff shrugged.

"A FLING?" Robert repeated in astonishment. "You mean ... you CHEATED on her?"

"It was just the once," Jeff said defensively. "No big deal. Just to relieve the pressure, you know?" Then he winked at Robert and continued slyly, "A fling like you had with Dr. Howard at Thanksgiving, 'cause I'm sure it had been a while since you and MaryBeth had been intimate. Like I said, a man has needs and if we can't get 'em fulfilled one place, there's always another ..."

As Jeff's words sank in and Robert began to comprehend them, the older man saw red. He struggled to find something to say then gave up and, making a fist, hit his son-in-law in the jaw with a punch powerful enough to send the cocky young man flying backwards into the snowbank.

Jeff sat up, gingerly touching the trickle of blood starting on his cut lip. He looked puzzled and angry. "What the hell was THAT for?"

"Don't EVER let me hear such damned idiotic thoughts coming out of your mouth again, you little punk!" Robert roared. "Not about my daughter, and not about Catherine and I!"

Catherine, who had stayed out of the way until now and had been astounded at Jeff's conjectures about their quite innocent stay in the cabin the previous month, stepped forward now, furious herself. "How DARE you make such assumptions about Robert and I?" Her voice was colder than the air and cut as sharply as the wind. "Not everyone is as pathetic as you are! Let me tell you something, young man! Personally, I think you are damn lucky to have married Lori and to have asked her to forgive you at the one particular time in her life when a woman will do anything for the man she loves! Thousands of women would never take you back, and I'm almost certain that if Lori herself knew how flippantly you dismiss your actions, she would rethink her forgiveness! You had better be an exemplary husband from now on, because the haze of acceptance of just about anything that comes right after successful childbirth doesn't last long! As for Robert and myself ... to consider that we took advantage of our nightmarish adventure in the snowy wilderness ..." She choked up, too angry to say another word, convinced that if she said anything, more would come out than she intended. Besides, she was hampered by the memory of this morning, knowing that Jeff had seen their passionate embrace. He could possibly be justified in thinking that something MIGHT have happened last month, but he was most definitely NOT justified in commenting aloud as if his assumptions were truth!

"I can't believe you'd both get so worked up over a simple ... INCIDENT!" Jeff grumbled, getting to his feet. "At the end of the day, it was just a meaningless encounter. Mine with Heather, I mean," he added hastily. "Not yours. Yours obviously meant more to you both ..."

"And I cannot believe that you have the gall to talk about OUR 'incident' in the same breath as YOURS!" Robert fumed.

"And your encounter with ... Heather ..." Catherine spoke distastefully, "might be meaningless to you, but it obviously bothered Lori enough to leave you for it."

"I didn't know she knew," muttered Jeff, unrepentant.

Catherine shook her head in disbelief. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"It wasn't a big deal!" Jeff insisted.

Robert took a couple of strides through the deep snow and gripped Jeff's coat at the throat. "If I so much as hear a WORD from Lori or see a sign that you ever cheated on her again, either physically or even in what passes as your damned tiny brain, so help me, you'll regret it for the rest of your sorry life! Get it?"

"All right, all right!" Jeff raised his hands in surrender. When Robert slowly released him, Jeff loosened his collar, cleared his throat, then said sulkily, "Besides, I really DO love Lori, and I have no intentions of cheating on her again." He took a deep breath, then turned apologetically to Catherine. "And I guess I owe you an apology, too, for what I was thinking about you and the old man here. For what it's worth, I never said anything to Lori or Jaclyn, and I doubt they thought the same thing I did. And I DID send Jaclyn and Michael around the back when I saw you this morning, so they didn't see you guys making out! Forgive me?" His hopeful look included Robert.

Robert and Catherine exchanged glances, then Robert growled, "We WEREN'T 'making out', as you put it! It was a KISS!" A mind-blowing kiss, but a kiss. Several kisses. Kisses that had curled their toes ... Their eyes met again, then skittered away. As one, both nodded at Jeff. "Aw, hell. All right. But remember, I'm keeping my eye on you!" Robert grumbled.

"It IS Christmas," Catherine said, "So I guess I'll forgive you, too."

"Let's get this damn Suburban out of the ditch and go back to the cabin. Michael's got presents to open!" Jeff grinned thankfully.

O o O o O o

Having agreed to go back to the hospital with the rest of Lori's family after their early turkey supper, Catherine sat quietly in the front seat of the Suburban thinking about the afternoon and the fun they had all had helping Michael set up the electric train set he had received for Christmas that year. Remembering Michael's excited face and chatter, Catherine realized anew that Christmas was the one time during the year when the pain of never having had children of her own flared up once again. She could still feel the dull ache, deep within her heart, that to this day questioned and resented the fact that her own body had not only failed her but her husband Tom as well. Thankfully, Tom had never once blamed her for their lack of children. He used to hold her in his arms while she cried as another month went by and another menstrual cycle began. Her never getting pregnant and not having children certainly wasn't from lack of trying on either of their parts. Catherine's face flushed slightly at her thoughts, and she stirred in her seat.

How could she even be remotely thinking of Robert in that way when her memories of Tom were so vivid and still had the power to move her? And if Jaclyn continued to be faintly hostile, as it seemed she had been throughout the day, perhaps Catherine had no place in Robert's life. She wasn't sure she wanted to cause a rift between Robert and his daughters! Lori had seemed quite friendly and open to a relationship between her father and Catherine this morning, but would she react the same way once she was out of the hospital? After all, Jaclyn hadn't looked disapproving this morning either! It was only when she had seen Catherine with him at the cabin that her attitude had appeared to change.

Catherine almost begged off going up to Lori's room when they reached the hospital, but Robert took her arm as he helped her out of the Suburban and said quietly, "I'll take you home after this. I know you won't want to be late. And yes, I know your vehicle is here. But I want to take you home. And I want to pick you up tomorrow morning about 7:30 so you, Michael and I can all go to Murray's for chocolate chip pancakes. All right?"

"Robert, it's not necessary for you to drive me everywhere!" Catherine said, "I DO have my own vehicle here!"

"I figured if I picked you up and we were in the same vehicle, we'd BOTH be sure we got to the same place at the same time. So is it a date?" he persisted.

She smiled faintly and nodded. "Very well."

Robert swung around and called to Michael, "It's a date, Bud! We'll pick Dr. Howard up in the morning for pancakes!"

Michael pumped his little fist in the air and cheered. Then he said, "Can Auntie Jaclyn come too?"

"Sure!" Robert beamed. "The more the merrier!"

Catherine certainly hoped so. But Jaclyn didn't look too terribly happy about it. Well, Catherine couldn't help that. After all, it WAS her life and Robert's, not Jaclyn's. Still, Catherine wished things were different.

The visit in Lori's hospital room went better than Catherine had expected, although Lori did seem a little surprised to see that Catherine was still in the picture and obviously had been around all day. Lori, however, had also seen the two of them at Thanksgiving, and she still remembered the look on her father's face when she had turned around after they had dropped Catherine off and asked about the night before, then said that she thought Catherine was beautiful. She also remembered how he had pretended that he hadn't noticed a thing. At the time, Lori had accepted his words at face value ... after all, her mother was still alive. Naturally her father wouldn't think of another woman ... although after her disillusionment with Jeff, she should have wondered. Her mother's death had driven Catherine from Lori's mind. Yesterday, however, hearing the insistence and hope in Robert's voice when he had demanded that Catherine be called to the hospital to attend to Lori, and especially this morning seeing them together, Lori realized that there was definitely attraction between the two. She still wasn't sure how she felt about her father being in another relationship so soon after her mother's death, but there was no denying that it was more than a vague possibility.

When Robert announced that he would take Michael and Jaclyn home at the same time as he took Catherine home, Lori grabbed Jaclyn's hand and asked, "Stay for a bit? We need to talk. Jeff can take you home after ... is that all right with you, Dad?"

Robert shrugged. "Sure, honey, if that's what you want. See you later, baby," and he kissed Jaclyn on the cheek. Then he bent over Lori and kissed her, too. Lori's arms went around his neck, and she whispered, "Be happy, Dad. We love you."

His eyes suspiciously damp, Robert straightened up. Gruffly he said, "Take care of her!" to Jeff, with a hint of warning in his voice, then he took Michael's hand, and put his other hand on Catherine's back as he ushered her out the door.

O o O o O o

As Robert drew up to her place, Catherine studied the home she and Tom had lived in. They had been happy here, even without the children they had once planned to fill the five bedrooms. Now it just looked big, unwieldy and lonely, especially after the coziness of Robert's cabin. She almost begged Robert to take her back there tonight instead of leaving her alone here, but Michael was sitting between them and Catherine didn't have the nerve. Yet she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt, especially after this morning in Robert's arms, that she did not want to spend the rest of her life alone in that large house.

Tom had been her first true love, and there was no way he would ever be replaced in her heart, as what they had shared had been special and rare. But, as Marina had often pointed out, Catherine hadn't died with Tom. She was the one who had to go on living and there was nothing wrong with finding friendship, compatibility or even love with another man. It wouldn't be the same love, but it would be every bit as special and rare. Feeling her heart race at the thought of loving Robert, Catherine knew that was true. Robert was by no means perfect, but he was definitely special.

They kissed at the door ... then reluctantly, aware of Michael's curious gaze from the Suburban, Robert drew away. Her lips were wet and swollen from his kisses. There was something damned seductive about seeing Catherine aroused because of him. There was nothing he wanted more than to take her now, to bury himself in her heat, to forget everything except the two of them, together.

"Was that supposed to prove something?" she asked, huskily.

"Only that we both want each other."

"Did you really doubt it, after this morning?"

He grinned. "See you in the morning. We'll be by to pick you up for our breakfast date at 7:30 in the morning, then I'll take you to the hospital and pick you up after work." Without waiting for a response, he gently pushed her into the door he had opened for her, turning on the entryway light and touching her lips gently with his fingers in farewell.

Catherine was exhausted from all the emotions she had experienced that day. She waved to him as he backed away from the house and saw Michael's frantic waving from the passenger side of the Suburban. Closing the door, Catherine sagged against it, her fingers on her lips which were still warm from Robert's kisses. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment, reliving the wondrous moments in Robert's arms, a sense of peacefulness enveloping her. She hadn't felt this way since before Tom's illness.

"Are you watching me, Tom?" she whispered at last. "Do you understand?" Did Tom know that she would always love him, even though she no longer wanted to deny herself Robert's love and companionship? "You understand how lonely I've been without you? I'm not replacing you, because you're not here to be replaced. Please don't think me a silly old fool, but I don't want to go through the rest of my life alone! Robert shouldn't be alone either. Oh, I know he has Lori and Jaclyn and ... and Michael ... but he needs someone who thinks HE is special! Tom, do you and MaryBeth BOTH understand why we are feeling torn between the past and the future we hadn't thought possible? I hope so." She was sure that Tom would want her to move on and to be happy, and rather thought that Robert's MaryBeth would feel the same way.

Getting a box from the basement, Catherine went through the house, a tightness in her throat, packing up the last of Tom's things and all the pictures of the two of them that were still scattered around. The last thing she started to put away was their large wedding picture. Then she sat down, staring at the framed photo in her hand, her other hand clasping the necklace Tom had given her and Robert had found for her. Tom smiled out of the picture, his expression full of humour and his love for her. She gently traced his smile with a trembling finger. "I love you, Tom. I always will. You were so very, very good to me."

Tom was Tom, and would always be her first love. Robert was Robert ... and she loved him more than she had ever thought it in her to love again. Tom had nothing to do with Robert, but there was room in her heart for more than one man. She would certainly never forget Tom ... over twenty-five years of marital bliss was a memory not easily turned away. Now, however, she had Robert ... and the future of a love every bit as powerful as what she had found with Tom. "There's room in my heart for both of you, Tom. The love Robert and I share is stronger than either of us could ever have hoped for after loving, suffering, losing and being left to rebuild a shattered life. We have the chance to be whole again." She swallowed as she moved the frame slightly and the glint of light made it look as though Tom was winking at her. "You understand, don't you?" Catherine kissed the photograph, then carefully tucked it away inside the box.

As a final gesture, Catherine twisted the gold wedding ring off her finger, and sat holding it as more memories flooded over her. Tom had never gotten her an engagement ring ... she had never missed one. But this ring had not been off her hand for more than an hour since he had slid it into place with a kiss. Tears came then, unbidden, unwelcome, unavoidable. "Tom, Tom ..." she moaned, the ring held tightly in her fist, "I missed you so much, Tom, and never thought I would feel like continuing living ... but then I met Robert ... You'd like him, I think ... I didn't, at first, but somehow ... I hadn't thought I'd fall in love again. I vowed to love you until death parted us ... and I did. I do still. But death is stronger than I am ... and so is love. I have to hope, Tom. I don't want to be alone again."

Slowly she reached out and picked up one of Tom's linen handkerchiefs. Carefully she wrapped the ring in it, then placed the ring in the box. Taping the box shut, her hands were shaking, but the closure made everything all right. When she finally got to bed, Catherine fell asleep instantly, and woke up to her alarm feeling like a new woman ... one with a brighter future.

O o O o O o To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine's future had never seemed brighter, especially after her breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes with Robert, Jaclyn and Michael at Murray's. Jaclyn had been surprisingly amiable ... so much so that Catherine had invited her to call her by her first name. Catherine had then almost floated in to work, and had spent the day remembering Robert's kisses the day before and wondering why he hadn't kissed her once that morning. Of course, Jaclyn and Michael had never left them alone to give them the chance to embrace, but still ...

"Catherine? CATHERINE!"

Catherine started, realizing that William had been calling her name for some time. "I'm sorry, William. I suppose I was daydreaming ..."

"There's something different about you, Catherine. It's that Wood man, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Catherine, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Oh, I don't mean anything other than asking a question. But you've done your hair differently ... and we missed you yesterday ... you were with him, weren't you? He was the one who insisted you come in Christmas Eve to deliver his grandchild."

"Yes."

"You spent Christmas ALONE with him?"

"No need to sound appalled, William," Catherine said, dryly. "His daughter, son-in-law and grandson were with us, too. And he returned me to my house, chaperoned by Michael. You really do NOT need to worry about me, you know."

"I just feel responsible ..."

Catherine felt an unreasonable loathing of the word responsible. No wonder Robert hated her talking about her responsibilities and duties! It was not pleasant being considered merely a duty or a responsibility! "You aren't." She tried to speak gently. "I'm a big girl now, William."

"And a beautiful one ..."

"It's a good thing I know you're devoted to Marina," Catherine said lightly. "Thank you for caring, William, but I'M FINE."

"If you say so ..." He still sounded doubtful.

"I say so." Catherine was firm.

Robert was there to meet her after work, and he took her to his house where Lori had been ensconced with baby MaryBeth, Jeff was hovering and Jaclyn and Michael were playing Power Rangers. They had supper and talked as they ate. Catherine thoroughly enjoyed herself, finding herself much more at ease than she had anticipated. At one point, the talk centred on music, and Jaclyn turned to Catherine and asked if SHE listened to music, and if so, what type.

Catherine smiled as she explained her preference for instrumental classical music, but also recounted the story of the first ride she had given Robert and how he had interrupted her brilliant treatise with a terse 'I just like how she sounds'. The others laughed, and Robert loudly defended his right to say what he thought.

"We know, Dad!" Lori patted his hand. "And now we know why you bought that new classical CD!"

"And why I have a Sarah Vaughn CD in MY possession now," Catherine confessed with a laugh. She then turned to Jaclyn, saying, "I understand you're an artist like your mother. You know, my favourite quote is one your mother also loved, your father told me. You know, 'Feed the body food and drink, it will survive today. Feed the soul art and music, it will live forever.' I am not very experienced when it comes to art, but I DO love music!"

"Since I can't do art OR music, although Mom did teach me to cook, I guess I'm just the one to help people survive on a day-to-day basis," Lori said mournfully as she struggled to her feet when MaryBeth began crying in the other room.

"I'll get her," Jaclyn said quickly, and she ran out.

Lori subsided with a grin. "I just LOVE being pampered!"

Having lost the coin toss Robert had insisted upon, the three women were soon in the kitchen doing the dishes while the men and Michael tended to MaryBeth. Lori took advantage of the relative privacy to say to Catherine, "It's all right, Catherine. Jaclyn and I talked last night. We both agree that you're good for Dad, and we hope you won't hold our reticence against us."

"Yes," Jaclyn said quietly, "It IS your life and Dad's, not ours."

"Yes, it is ... but our lives are intertwined with yours. I don't want to come between you. I'm not trying to replace your mother. That is the LAST thing I want to do! Lori, Jaclyn ... when I married Tom, I meant it to be forever. I never thought of another man while he was alive. I doubt your father thought of another woman while your mother was alive. But from what I understand, your mother died a while ago. Oh, her body was here until Thanksgiving ... but SHE was gone. That night I offered your father a ride, it was because I recognized the look on his face. I KNEW he had to get away from Shelby Manor. I had felt that way so many times with Tom. There comes a point when it is impossible to spend one more moment watching the suffering of the mate you love more than anything in the world. And with the blizzard, and the taxis unable to come ... well, I couldn't leave him there. As you know, we were stranded for the night at the cabin. He probably told you about it, but I want to tell you again. We ate supper, we played scrabble, we talked, we finally fell asleep. All that evening and far into the night, we did not touch except ONCE to shake hands. When I woke up in the morning, he had already gone to see about getting the car out of the snowbank. We had a short talk when he got back, then you and Jeff arrived, Lori. It was all completely innocent ... yet it changed my life and your father's. Our time together showed me that life WAS still worth living. Showed both of us, I think. There are always strangers yet to be met who will become good friends. The ideal of married life is 'love until death do us part'. Tragically, both your father and I were parted from our mates. But we were true to our vows always. And I know that I still love Tom and cherish his memory as much as your father loves your mother and cherishes HER memory. It's just ..." Catherine stopped. Both Jaclyn and Lori had tears running down their cheeks, and Catherine's own eyes were wet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to preach ..."

"Do you love Dad now?" Jaclyn whispered.

"I think I do," Catherine said softly, unsure how much she should reveal to them. Then her voice firmed up a bit. "I KNOW I do."

"I thought so. And he loves you, too. It's obvious in his voice and his face, isn't it, Jac?" Lori asked.

Jaclyn nodded, unable to say anything.

"I hope so. I do hope so," Catherine murmured fervently.

"I hope you'll forgive us ..." Lori began, but Catherine interrupted her.

"I hope you'll forgive ME ... and try to accept me for who I am."

They all might have dissolved in a puddle of tears if Jeff and Robert had not invaded the kitchen with a baby demanding a feeding and Robert with an invitation to drive Catherine home if she was ready.

Saying goodbye to the sisters, Catherine whispered a 'thank you' into their ears as she hugged them. She shook Jeff's hand, eying the spectacular bruise on his jaw and trying not to grin as she idly wondered what he had told Lori about it. Michael hugged her tightly and asked if she would go for pancakes with them sometime again SOON.

"I'd love to, Michael," she responded. "They were delicious."

Vaguely disappointed that Robert hadn't even tried to kiss her once that evening, OR that he hadn't seemed to see that she had taken off her wedding ring, she put on her coat and waited for him.

Once in the Suburban, however, she noticed immediately that he was going the wrong way. "Robert! I thought you were taking me home!"

"I am."

"Must be the scenic route then. Something more to show me?"

"No. I just thought we needed to talk, and there were too many people in that house."

She smiled. "'That house' is your home, and 'those people' are your family, Robert. They love you very much."

"And they will love you, too, Catherine, because I'm not giving you up ... not even for them."

He turned onto another road, and her eyes widened. "We're going to the cabin?"

"Yup. It's special."

"You're right. It is. Robert ... Jaclyn and Lori told me tonight that they were willing to ... accept me because, and I quote, 'I'm good for you.'"

"They're right. You're damn good for me! MaryBeth and I didn't raise fools. I'll bet you a thousand dollars that they know exactly where we're headed and what is going to happen." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a dollar bill which he waved in her direction.

"A thousand dollars?" Catherine shook her head, smiling. "That's only one dollar, Robert!"

"It's just a metaphor!" He reached over, took her hand and kissed it. Suddenly the temperature in the vehicle shot up and the air all but vanished. Catherine marvelled that the simple action could affect her so much.

As they neared the cabin, Catherine suddenly saw the outline of the tractor they had used on Thanksgiving. "Robert! There's the tractor! Is the farm near?"

"No. It burned down, just as I said. All that's left is that tractor."

She stared at him, and he continued to look straight ahead ... but a grin spread over his face. Catherine laughed.

He slowed down and negotiated very carefully around the ice which had catapulted them into the ditch the previous morning. "I don't know how much snow accumulated on the lane today in the various snow squalls we had," he announced, "so I'm leaving the Suburban up here and we can walk down the lane."

"Fine," she murmured.

"It'll just take a short while to heat up, and I left a fire ready to put a match to it the minute we get in.

"Good. It's very cold." Catherine shivered a bit, but it wasn't from the cold. Robert's eyes had met hers for a brief moment, and she was burning up from that heated glance.

O o O o O o

Robert helped her out of the Suburban after parking, then swept her up in his arms and began to stride down the lane. "I told you before you needed picking up, Catherine, and this way I can keep hold of you and you won't vanish!"

"Robert, put me down before you hurt yourself!" she struggled to get out of his arms. "I'm too big for you to carry and I can walk perfectly well!"

Rather than releasing her, he hitched her higher up on his chest. "You'd better stop fighting me," he warned her. "You're banging against a very sensitive and highly aroused part of my body, and I am bound and determined to carry you right to a bed tonight!"

"Up the ladder?" She clung to his neck now, and chuckled at the thought.

"God forbid."

"Robert, what if you slip?" Catherine began to wriggle again.

He gave her a quick squeeze. "Stop wriggling or I'm going to drop you. You're not heavy, but a full-grown woman weighs a lot more than a couple of bags of groceries and I'm finding that I'm pathetically out of shape." He was starting to breathe hard.

"Please, Robert, put ..."

"No. I'm sweeping you off your feet, Catherine, so let me sweep."

Catherine wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. "If you drop me, we'll probably both break something and I will never forgive you," she warned him laughingly.

"Oh ye of little faith!" With a last burst of energy, he got to the door and leaned against it, his breathing sounding like he had just run a marathon. "O ... open the door," he gasped.

"And if I don't?" she asked pertly. She saw the flare of hunger darkening his eyes, and wanted to drown in the darkness.

"We might shock any woodland animal chancing to pass by, because I plan to ravish you tonight, and if you won't open the door, it'll be happening right here."

Taking in a quick, deep breath of her own, Catherine reached around him and opened the door, and they almost went tumbling into the entryway. Robert's quick stepping saved them. "Warn a guy next time," he groaned.

She opened the next door for him, too, and after stepping in, he lowered her to her feet before bracing his hands on his knees, sucking the much-needed oxygen into his lungs. "I can't do it, Catherine. Not all the way to the bed!" he gasped.

Catherine hurried to the kitchen and filled a glass of water which she handed to him. "Here. Drink this." She no longer looked angry, but rather concerned for his health.

"Yes, Doctor," he said, and gulped the water down in four huge swallows, handing the empty glass back to her. "So much for impressing you with my physical prowess. I was trying to make a good impression. I guess giving you the impression that you weigh too much isn't it, right?" His hand reached out and gently brushed down her cheek. "You're beautiful ..."

Catherine grinned. "So, Robert ... is this the part where you ravish me?" She felt as if she had been waiting forever. Had it really only been two nights ago that she had sobbed in the parking lot of Shelby Manor?

Robert closed and locked the door behind them. "You're sure you WANT to be ravished?" His own grin was wicked, but she could see faint hesitation behind the cocky façade.

She dropped her coat to the floor and tugged off her hat. "More than anything," she declared boldly. One good thing about growing older was that it became easier to express your feelings without worrying about what others might think. When she had been dating Tom, she never would have dreamt of telling him she wanted to make love with him. Now, however, times were different, and SHE was different! She was ready to grab her happiness with both hands.

Robert's coat landed on top of hers, then he pulled her back into his arms. He felt her mouth tremble as his lips brushed hers once, then settled firmly. Heat, passion and desire exploded between them. Fiery and intense, they burned out of control. Catherine wrapped her arms around him and melted into the flames consuming them both. This was where she belonged ... in Robert's arms. Yesterday's kisses she had remembered so vividly all day were tame to what she was feeling right now!

Her lips slid to his ear. "How are you at fires?"

"Fires?" Robert sounded distracted as he smoothed over her back with trembling hands.

"Are you as good at putting them out as you are at starting them?" The gentle rocking of her hips against his left him in no doubt as to which fire she was talking about.

"I haven't even begun to build this fire yet!" he growled, and he hauled her closer still to him.

Catherine's heart was slamming against her ribs and her breathing was shaky and rapid. If she got any hotter, she would spontaneously combust.

"Marry me, Catherine?"

Distracted by his lips and his hands, Catherine moaned his name as a plea. "Robert ..." Her fingers tightened on his shoulders.

"Soon, Catherine." His own voice was strained. "We have to take it slow and easy!" he added. "After all, it has been a while for both of us ..."

Not wanting slow or particularly easy the first time they made love, Catherine wanted Robert as hungry for her as she was for him. Did he really think they should go slow and easy? She would never survive that! "Robert?"

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her neck and his hot breath made her shiver. Immediately he drew her closer again.

Catherine had wanted to say something profound, something special about this not being just about two lonely people finding release in each other's arms but rather that they make love together for the first time. The words to express that, however, stuck in her throat. What if release WAS all he needed from her, as Jeff had implied yesterday? She didn't want to believe it, but the thought was insistent, so she shakily tried to make light of what meant so very much to her. "Robert, do you have something against a bed?"

"Yeah. It's too far away. All the way up the damn ladder. And if you think I'm gonna climb that ladder tonight ... or any other night, for that matter ..."

Catherine chuckled. "We don't even have the fire lit." She was actually amazed at herself for continuing to stand at the door of the cabin in Robert's arms.

"Oh, we lit a fire all right." Robert shifted his weight and pulled her closer, leaving her in no doubt as to which fire he meant. "Are you cold?"

"Surprisingly, not in the least. Not yet. But I WOULD like to sit down."

"You never answered my question, Catherine." Robert's fingers were drawing circles on her back.

"What question was that?" she asked innocently, suddenly knowing full well what he meant and thrilling to it. It was no wonder she had forgotten with the maelstrom of sensations he was causing to wash over her!

"You know damn well what question it was!" Robert growled. His hands swept up her back then down and he cupped her bottom and lifted her once more.

Catherine squealed and wrapped her legs around him, hanging on to his neck with trembling arms as he stalked over to the couch where he deposited her with a grunt.

Putting a match to the wood already set, he made sure the flame was catching, then turned back to find her openly admiring him. With a husky chuckle, he fumbled in the pocket of his jacket before drawing something out. Carefully kneeling in front of her, he took her left hand, then stared at the ringless finger wordlessly for a long moment before looking up at her, tears in his eyes.

Swallowing back her own tears, Catherine bent forward and kissed him softly and meaningfully. "I love you now, Robert. Yes, I loved Tom, but he is gone. It's time to move forward into the future."

"A future with me, I hope." He kissed her back when she nodded wordlessly, then said, "I took my wedding ring off last night, too. I said my goodbyes to MaryBeth." He swallowed. "I didn't think of it in the same words ... but you're right. I'll always love her and will never forget her, but I'm ready to be with you. MORE than ready to be with you, and to share your life for the rest of mine." He slid a sapphire ring onto her finger. "I thought it would match your eyes," he said gruffly. "I noticed you didn't have an engagement ring, and if you'd rather not have one this time ... I called in a favour and made a pal who owns a jewellery store open up today so I could buy it for you. I had to guess the size ... and I must say, I'm impressed with my ... What am I saying? This is a marriage proposal, not the news section of the paper! Catherine, in spite of my family, who, as you noticed, are coming around to accepting you as part of our family ... who obviously like you already ... Damn, I'm messing this up. I haven't done anything like this for a long, long, long time! So here it is straight. You WILL marry me, won't you, Catherine? After all, I DO plan to compromise you tonight ..."

"Oh Robert," she breathed, torn between laughter and tears, between looking at him and at the beautiful token of love he had given her. "You really have to ask? After what just happened?"

"I need the words, Catherine. You might have just been checking to make sure our equipment was still working," he grinned brazenly.

"I'd say there's not much doubt ..." She choked back her laughter and allowed him to push her back on the couch and stretch out over her. "Robert? Yes, I would be proud and happy to be your wife ... and what is this ... another check?"

"Always do test runs ..." he muttered against her lips. "After all, gotta make sure the fire is still burning in the old furnace ..."

"We can always light a thousand candles ... if the fire dies down ..." Her words died away as their bodies melded once more.

The fire in the fireplace was out and cold long before the fire of passion Catherine and Robert lit between them even began to wane.

THE END


End file.
